


Voler avec...

by Cloudystar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudystar/pseuds/Cloudystar
Summary: 无论有谁能和死神相会上千回，也不会见到哪位及得上他的死神有这样的姿容。





	Voler avec...

**Author's Note:**

> 由soy sauce(low sodium)的这幅图http://overseas.weico.cc/share/4928530.html?weibo_id=4109792127981734 衍生  
> 其实不配合食用也没什么关系？

灯红酒绿迎来送往的热闹处，近旁也总还是有少有人经过的暗巷。  
**大树参天，半高的灌木挨挨挤挤，如果不是有枝桠被弯折削断的痕迹，很难发现这里有人行走。**

他状似悠然地走入灯光昏暗的巷道，颜色难以分辨的砖墙上留有还未干透的雨水遗迹。  
**他一面仔细辨认挡在眼前的植物种类，一面小心翼翼地推开这些枝叶。移动的速度非常 缓慢，但还是确认方向无误更重要。**

"你来了。"  
**箭矢破空而至，深埋入他脚边的泥土。 "回头吧，异族人。"**

言语带着些沉郁的调子，搭在那个人原来的音色上，像是地上积水中映着的远处的霓虹灯。  
**那是个有点清亮的少年人的声音，犹如从树叶缝隙落下的点点光斑，在他耳边奏响。**

那个人不再说什么，也没有任何动作，但又好似已经将话说尽，将事办完。  
**他知道这个将自己隐匿起来的人并不会真瞄准他，便不再向前，却也没有返回，只是好整以暇等那个人自动现身。**

月光在那个人浅色的发丝上镀上一丝银色光泽。无论有谁能和死神相会上千回，也不会见到哪位及得上他的死神有这样的姿容。  
**簌簌叶响，风带出了衣带一角，那个少年在他逆光方向，枝叶环绕他如同信徒簇拥他们的神明。**

_**不会再有谁能赐予他此刻所感觉到的兴奋和狂喜了。** _


End file.
